Gun users sometimes find it convenient to rapidly mount and remove accessories from their guns. For instance, at times, it might be useful to have a light producing device (hereinafter a “light”) mounted on the barrel of the gun and shining in the direction toward which the gun is aimed. For instance, military personal, security officials, etc. might find themselves in a darkened environment wherein an armed confrontation might happen. Since non-combatants, other “friendly forces,” etc. might be caught in that same darkened environment they face a risk of injury or death should the user of the gun fire it in their direction in the belief (because of the darkened environment) that the friendly force is a foe. In contrast, should the user of the gun hesitate in firing the gun (due to uncertainty as to the identity of the individual), the enemy combatant and/or other desired targets might escape or turn and attack.
Some gun users have therefore attempted to mount lights on their guns with limited success in dealing with such “friendly fire” scenarios. For instance, if mounting the light on the gun requires too much time, the delay in mounting the light might totally negate the advantage of having the light in the first place. In other words, while the gun user struggles with mounting the light on the gun, the desired target might flee the scene, turn on the gun user, turn on others, etc. Also, if the mounting assembly is of insufficient mechanical strength, the shock from firing the gun might cause the mounting assembly to become loose or to become separated from the gun.